Horror Of Our Love
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: KHR AU vampire goodness! See inside for better summery please. Hibari is a ruthless creature of the darkness, bent on breaking one innocent Tsunayoshi. All because he can.... Loosely based off song "Horror of our Love" by Ludo!
1. Prologue

The Horror Of Our Love

By: Witch Baby

Katekyo Hitman Reborn AU

Summery: "The horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins" AU vampire Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. Hibari is a cold and ruthless creature of the darkness...bent on corrupting and breaking young Tsunayoshi. There is no compromise. He will own him.... AU, slight OOC. I warn you know of blood, rape, bondage, and yaoi. All the good stuff we love!

_A/N: Hiya all! Now, I know I have like, two other fanfics to work on but damn you Plot Bunny God that you curse me with ideas! I was listening to 'Horror of our Love' by Ludo and well, my fangirl induced mind though of Hibari! More importantly, VAMPIRE HIBARI! YAY! So me and my inner fangirl Kayase came up with this dark and twisted sensual fantasy to tantalize your senses. Enjoy and remember, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Reviews are love! And the more love, the faster I work!_

________________________________Yay its a line!____________________________________

Kyouya Hibari was not, in anyway, kind.

Even when he had been human he was considered a ruthless bastard with no heart, no compassion. Those sentiments where for the weak minded. No one was innocent. Everyone had a secret locked deep inside the darkness of their hearts.

Those philosophies had not changed in the least since he had been turned vampire. If anything, his darkness had become all consuming. 500 years later and he was still as cold and cruel as he had been as a human. He was the reason that night was most feared in hushed the whispers of mortals. He took what he want, when he wanted it, and no one was going to stop him. If they tried, well...

They would learn the true meaning of pain and suffering.

So, it came no surprise to Hibari at all, when he decided to take Sawada Tsunayoshi. The young Tsuna seemed so joyous and loving. It disgusted Hibari. No one was that kind. Still, the brunette was the perfect reflection of light to Hibari's darkness. The mirrored innocence to combat his dark twisted soul.

Oh what sweet victory it would be to break him....

__________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Yeah and I know its short. But its just a prolog so next chapter (the good stuff!) is coming soon! YAY! :D_


	2. Chapter One

Horror Of Our Love

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: Hello all! What it be? Anyway, nothing really noteworthy on this chapter....except the letter 'b' on my keyboard keeps sticking (from writing too much fanfciton I think....) and well, so if a word is missing the letter 'b', I'm sorry......that especially sucks since Hi-kun has a 'b' in his name.... (is tonfa'd for saying 'Hi-kun')_

_Disclaimer: What are you talking about? Of course I own th- (is tonfa'd again) I mean....I do not own these characters, nor the song lyrics at the beginning of this story. These are purely for my own, and your, enjoyment and I do not make a profit from this!!!_

_REVIEWS=LOVE ;D_

____________________________________________________________

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom_

_I've murdered half the town, left you love notes on their headstones_

_I'll fill the graveyard.....until I have you..._

__________________________________________________________

Chapter One

"Humans are odd creatures, aren't they Hi-kun?"

Hibari glared at the blue haired man currently sitting near him on the high roof top of a warehouse building in quiet neighborhood. Rokudo Mukuro, the bane of his existence. No man so annoying should ever be turned vampire. "I wouldn't know, I hate humans. And stop calling me 'Hi-kun' before I bite you to death."

Mukuro grinned in dark amusement, leaning back against the building's wall. "I don't see how you could hate them. They're so fun to play with."

"I know better then to play with my food." came the even reply.

"Oh really?" he asked in a mocking tone, mismatched red and blue eyes flashing with mischievous intent, "Then what are we doing here?"

Hibari gave him a murderous glance, mouth a tight, grim line. "First," he hissed, "There is no 'we'. I hate you and you are fortunate that I have not killed you yet. Second, you best stay out of my business Mukuro. You are a fledgling compared to me and I will end you."

Mukuro scowled. "You don't need to be such an ass Hibari. It just seems odd behavior for you to be coming here for two weeks straight and-"

An angry growl made Mukuro shut his mouth quickly. "My business is my own." Hibari snapped, "If that is a problem for you then leave."

"Fine. I will." the man pouted before jumping from the ledge and disappearing into the night. Hibari was glad to be rid of him. He had met the fledgling a few decades before and bumped into him now and again, much to Hibari's annoyance. Mukuro was a manipulative and devious creature. He just didn't understand why Hibari remained a hidden in the shadows type of person. To Mukuro the night was his playground, but to Hibari it was something beautiful and terrifying. Something that needed to be reveled in, not used to seduce weak herbivores. Mukuro just loved to stir trouble in the human world though....maybe it would be easier to just kill him....

A flutter of wings alerted him to Hibird's return. The small yellow bird rested on his shoulder, twittering softly. Not many vampires kept a familiar, but Hibird was a good companion, especially in recent times.

"He is on his way then?' asked Hibari to the small animal, stroking it's head in a rare sign of affection. The bird twittered in affirmation to the question, making the male smile devilishly. Now the real fun could begin...

__________________________________________________________

Sawada Tsunayoshi hated the darkness of night. So many things hiding in the shadows, ready to jump out and say 'Boo!' He hadn't always been afraid but, ever since his father had been murdered, he had been frighted of it. He could hardly remember that night but still, it was like a voice in the back of his head was whispering for him to run and hide from the invading darkness. That was why his steps where hurried as he tried to get to the safety of his apartment as soon as possible.

The last few yards, he was ashamed to admit, he ran. Throwing open the front door, he ducked inside, flipping on the light-switch in the foyer and then locking the door behind him. His chest heaved with the effort to catch up with his labored breathing, a slight sheen of sweat on his skin. Despite his recent run though, he felt a cold shiver course through him. The feeling almost as if someone was watching him...

"Don't be ridiculous..." he he mumbled to himself, dropping his bag on the couch and proceeded to check his answering machine. The little red light was flashing frantically, matching the hysterical voice perfectly that greeted him when he pressed 'play.' "TSUNA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOU?!"

The brunette staggered back with the loud concerned yell from his friend Gokudera. The three messages that followed after it where just as ear piercing and he was quick to shut it off before he woke the entire neighborhood. Well, with Gokudera's scream, he might wake all of Tokyo! He really hoped his land-lord hadn't heard that...

Knowing Gokudera would call and call until he answered, he took the phone from its cradled and dialed the seven numbers to connect him to the sliver haired man's cell. He was immediately met with "TSUNA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ARE YOU OKAY WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT I WAS-"

The 19 year old winced, moving the phone away slightly from his ear. Gokudera was seriously going to make him deaf one of these days. "Gokudera-kun, I'm fine! I just went home." Tsuna assured as his friend paused in his hysterics to breath.

"Without me?! You where supposed to wait for me to walk you home!!WHAT IF YOU GOT ATTACKED AGAIN?!"

Tsuna winced once more, his hand reflexively rubbing the large bruise almost healed on his shoulder. Two weeks ago, he had been cornered by some thug strung out on drugs and demanding for money. He had gotten away, but barely. And Gokudera had been adamant about walking him home after their collage classes since. "Gokudera-kun please calm down. I'm fine. Besides, nothing too terrible happened last time anyway."

"Only because that one stranger was there to save you," Gokudera argued, "You might not be so lucky next time!"

His friend had a point. The assailant had slammed Tsuna against the ally wall, a knife glinting in the weak moonlight, when suddenly a handsome, dark haired stranger had pulled him off, allowing Tsuna to escape.

"Tsu-chan? You there?"

The brunette snapped back to the present. "Yeah, I'm here....I'm just...really tired Gokudera-kun. I'm fine though, honest."

the silver haired man wasn't convinced, but still, he could hear the weariness in Tsuna's voice. "All right then, get some rest. BUT CALL ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS!"

A soft chuckle was the reply. "Always Gokudera-kun. Good night."

The sentiments where repeated and Tsuna hung up with a weary sigh. Hibari heard and watched it all with his advanced vampire senses. From his secluded perch on the building ledge across from Tsuna's apartment, he could clearly see the exhausted slump of the teen's shoulders as he stripped down to his boxers and collapsed onto his small bed. The vampire felt a twitch of a smirk on his cruel mouth. Humans, as a whole, were not very interesting as Mukuro might think, but with Tsuna there was something.....different....

It was simple chance that Hibari had been walking the streets and stumbled upon Tsuna getting jumped in the ally. Saving the teen had not been his intention at all when he stepped from the shadows. In fact, he had planned to drain them both and thought it luck to find two easy meals.

But when he had lifted the attacker away from the whimpering teen, a familiar and succulent scent washed over him. His body responded, he knew that scent from somewhere. He couldn't exactly remember, all the years blended together when you're been alive for five centuries, but....he _knew_ it....and it was coming from the crumpled and fearful teen crouching near the ally wall. Chocolate brown eyes had gazed up to meet his own dark hues. Hope flickered for a moment and Hibari had to hold back his snort of contempt. He wasn't here to save him.

So it was quite a surprise when a growl of "Leave now" had left his lips and was directed towards the young man. The brunette hadn't wasted a moment to grab his back pack and flee, looking back only once in gratitude.

It made Hibari sick.

He took his fury out on the man that was still in his clutches, all the while thinking of that damned brunette. Hibari didn't like surprises.....and Tsuna was defiantly an unexpected one. It was easy then, to follow the teens sent to his small apartment a few blocks away. And Hibari ad been watching ever since, wondering who Tsuna was and why the teens blood called to him so. He had never taken an interest in a mortal before. Taking blood was simply a necessity and humans the food that provided him sustenance.

So what was so....intriguing about Tsunayoshi? What was bringing him back here night after night, trying to figure the herbivore out? Tsunayoshi, in summery,was not an interesting creature. He volunteered at an orphanage, took collage classes, and worked at a near by bakery. He was single,lived alone, and didn't smoke or drink. In essence he was a good person.

Which was probably why Hibari had taken an interest in the teen. No one was a 'good person'. Everyone had a secret they kept hidden deep with in, it was a philosophy that Hibari lived by, even before he had been turned. He saw the examples of it everyday: upscale business men who beat their wives, soccer moms and their midnight affairs, raves where scores of teenagers sexed and drugged each other up. It was disgusting and pitiful. But it was only human nature.

Dematerializing to nothing more then a shadow, Hibari slipped inside the apartment through Tsuna's open bedroom window. Silly herbivores that they kept such flimsy security. Nothing would keep a powerful predator like Hibari from his prey. The male had already resolved to take the boy, now all he had to do was wait a bit longer. Normally he would have snatched him and e done with it but....Tsuna was like a fine dark wine that needed to be sipped and savored.

Hibari looked around with mild disinterest. The place was small, sparsely furnished, but....homey. A perfect reflection of its occupant who was currently asleep on the large bed in the corner of the room. Dark eyes feasted on the sight of brown, sleep tousled hair, soft pink lips, and the tease of pale perfect flesh that peeked above the thick comforter that hid the rest of the teen's body from view.

He felt his teeth begin to ache, the sharp points elongating in his mouth as his eyes lingered on the perfect curve of Tsuna's neck. Not able to help himself when it came to his only weakness of fresh, sweet blood, he leaned over the sleeping teen, inhaling deeply the somehow familiar scent. The even beat of his heart was music, making the vampire smirk, dark eyes flashing with hidden intent.

A fine wine indeed. One that he planned to enjoy until the very last drop...

__________________________________________________________

_A/N: WoOt chapter two!!! Pocky for all! ;D Anyway, reviews are love! Spread the love! To me especially!!!! More soon!!!! I'll try to update ASAP! So send them reviews to make me work harder... _


End file.
